Divine Justice
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: This is the last part of my series. Enjoy people.


_**Divine Justice**_

**Five weeks later…**

Sasuke was sitting by a tree thinking. He knew he should go back it was the right thing to do, but how could his brother the one he trusted so much lie to him and keep something that important from him? It just didn't make sense to him.

"Well…Shin? This is what Lord Orochimaru wants? This little brat?" A female voice came from behind.

Sasuke jumped to his feet and got into a fighting stance. He turned and saw Shin with three other people. One was a woman with black hair same color as Shin she looked completely goth makeup and all, and she had red glowing eyes. The second was a man with long brown hair. He was wearing a black leather clad shirt and had blue jeans which were covered with holes. The third was a man a blond dressed in all black he had short geen hair that stood up all over the place.

Sasuke stared at them for a while before looking at Shin whom he sent a nasty glare.

"Now, now…calm down Sasuke…why don't you make this easy and just come with us?"

"Fuck you!" The angry teen spat.

Shin sighed. "You are a stubborn one aren't you?" Sasuke didn't answer he just continued to glare.

"Guess we're going to be difficult then?" The man with green hair asked.

"It appears that way doesn't it Tashi?" Shin said with a chuckle as he took a step forward towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't move he just stood his ground.

"I say we teach this little brat his place." The man with brown hair said with a grin now revealing that he had pointed like teeth.

"I'm in for that Sugaku…" The woman said with a grin.

Sugaku looked back at her and grinned back. "Naomi you never pass a chance to beat some one to near death do you?" He said with a chuckle.

"Nope." Naomi said happily.

"Enough I'm tired of your bullshit!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oooh…temper, temper…" Shin teased.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as chirping electricity formed in his hand.

"Leave. Leave me alone and go away!" Sasuke shouted.

"Someone's cranky…" Tashi said with a laugh. Sasuke's Sharingan activated and it started blazing red.

"**I SAID SHUT UUUUUUP!!!!**" Sasuke screamed as he charged at Shin.

Just before the Chidori hit his chest Shin caught Sasuke's wrist and Naomi gave a crushing blow to the back of the head sending Sasuke into a void of blackness.

**Meanwhile… **

Itachi sighed as he walked into the house and sat down on his bed. Kakashi followed him in.

"Itachi…don't worry we'll find him…"

"Kakashi…it's been five months…" Itachi muttered.

"I know." Kakashi said softly as he gently placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"I just…thought he'd be back by now…" Itachi said softly.

**Meanwhile…**

Shin carried the unconscious teenager to the base while his comrades followed him. The sound village was finely in view and they continued walking until they reached just outside Orochimaru's lair.

They entered the building and walked down the hall until they found Kabuto and Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled as he laid his eyes on Sasuke. He licked his lips and grinned.

"Excellent work…" He said as he came closer to them so he could look at Sasuke.

"We'll take it from here." He said. Shin handed Sasuke to Orochimaru. He bowed and he and his comrades left the room.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke again and licked his lips. He looked at Kabuto. "Kabuto." Orochimaru called.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked.

"Take our guest…tie him up and make him feel at home." Orochimaru commanded. Kabuto nodded and took Sasuke from his master then watched him leave.

He soon turned to the opposite hall and started walking. He walked until he came to a door which he opened. Kabuto then walked inside a pitch black room.

He removed Sasuke's shirt then laid him down on his stomach and pulled his hands behind his back and tied them together. He then tied his feet together.

He smirked at the unconscious boy and pulled out a black strip of cloth and put it in his mouth then pulled the ties behind his head and tied it tightly so it was choking his mouth. Kabuto stood and looked at his work and grinned.

"There." He said and walked out while smirking to himself.

**Meanwhile… **

Itachi and Kakashi were sitting outside by a lake. Itachi sighted this was the same lake he and Sasuke used to hang out at.

"Itachi…you can't beat yourself up for this…you'll find him trust me."

Kakashi said as he looked up from his book. Kisame suddenly jumped out of the forest holding a growling and cursing Hidan by the scruff.

"I-Itachi!" Kisame said frantically.

"Yes Kisame?"

"I just was talking around town and I bumped into Sakura and she said she spotted Sasuke!"

"W-What…?" Sakura suddenly appeared out of the forest as well.

"I-It's true Itachi I saw Sasuke…he was with Shin. He was unconscious and Shin was carrying him. He was with three other people they were heading for the Sound Village!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi and Itachi blinked.

"Orochimaru…" Itachi growled.

**Nine days later… **

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a door opening. He looked and saw Orochimaru standing in the door grinning madly. Sasuke tried to move but now realized he was tied up.

He glared at the serpent and tried to yell at him but it only came out as an mmph sound. Orochimaru chuckled as he walked over to Sasuke and knelt down.

"Oh, what ever should I do with that Kabuto Sasuke? I never told him to gag you…I suppose he got a little too excited with his work…" Orochimaru said as if he were thinking.

He then smirked and looked back up at Sasuke. "…that's why I keep him here…he does such a good job does he not?" Sasuke let out a muffled hiss as Orochimaru touched him. Orochimaru chuckled again and reached behind Sasuke's head.

Sasuke watched him curiously as he did this he glared at Orochimaru as he saw his big snake like tongue come out of his mouth and move towards his face. He watched as it came closer to his eyes.

He finely had to close them so the wouldn't get poked as gross serpent licked across his eyes. Orochimaru chuckled and withdrew his tongue back into his mouth.

He untied the knot in the gag's ties then pulled it from Sasuke's mouth and set it on the ground. Sasuke just glared at Orochimaru and the next five or six minutes there was utter silence between the two before Orochimaru decided to break the silence.

"I see Kakashi sealed that curse mark…"

"Fuck you! Go away you dumb snake!" Sasuke snarled.

"My, my…such language…" Orochimaru said running his finger along Sasuke's jaw.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Sasuke yelled. Orochimaru snickered and pulled out a kunai knife.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he struggled a little bit. "Wait what are you going to do!?"

"This is merely you're punishment…" Orochimaru said with a hiss and slashed the kunai down across his bare chest. Sasuke howled in pain.

**Five minutes later…**

Sasuke groaned in pain as Orochimaru finely stopped cutting his body.

He watched Orochimaru as he left the room but he came back a few minutes later with a box of salt. Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of quarters.

"NO PLEASE!!!" He screamed as he struggled to get free.

"Just hold still my little Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru chuckled as he tilted the box above the wound on his chest. Salt fell inside the wound and Sasuke screamed.

"**STOP! IT BURNS PLEASE STOP!!!"** Sasuke begged but Orochimaru didn't listen he continued to put salt inside the wounds and finely after he was done he left the screaming boy in the pitch black room as he slammed the door shut.

**Meanwhile… **

Kisame walked to Itachi's room and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Itachi?" He called he heard some rustling from inside the room and he frowned and was about to speak again before he finely got an answer.

"Yes Kisame?" Itachi's monotone voice asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Go ahead." Kisame walked into the room and saw Itachi gathering some stuff. He had kunai scattered about and his katana was on the floor.

"Itachi? What are you doing?" Kisame asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to go get my brother." Itachi said softly.

"No you're not." Kakashi said as he walked in the door. Itachi looked up at Kakashi with a glare.

"We need to have a plan on how we're going to get Sasuke back Itachi." Kakashi continued.

"You expect me to sit here while that monster is doing who knows what to my little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi we need to be ready for whatever Orochimaru has planned." Kakashi said.

Kisame finely decided to speak up. "Itachi…I'd have to say I agree with Kakashi…"

Itachi looked at Kisame and sighed. "Fine." He muttered.

**Meanwhile a few hours later…**

Orochimaru sat in his room thinking about what he was going to do with his little hostage to get him to agree to work for him. He finely got an idea and he smirked and licked his lips.

"KABUTO!" Orochimaru called loudly his voice echoing through the room.

Kabuto came walking in a few minutes later. "Yes my lord?"

"Go send a message to Shin tell him I want him to come here and bring his squad with him." The sanin said with a grin. Kabuto nodded and walked out of the room.

**Meanwhile… **

Sasuke moaned as he opened his eyes he looked around he was still in the dark room.

He suddenly froze and looked at the door when he heard the dead bolt on the other side of the room being unlocked. Light spilled into the room as the door opened. Sasuke watched as four figures walked into the room and the dim light was turned on.

Sasuke glared he would've been out the door already if he weren't bound to the wall.

He watched as the four people walked into the barely lighted room. Now Sasuke could see it was Shin and the other three people who had helped kidnap him.

Sasuke remained silent and there was silence between the small group for a long time before Shin finely spoke. "Hello Sasuke…it's been a while…"

"Go away." Sasuke muttered not bothering to move from his spot where he was sitting propped up against the wall.

"Not a very friendly little boy is he Shin?" Naomi stated.

"No…he's just stubborn." Tashi said.

"I said leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm afraid they can't my little Sasuke-kun." Came the dark creepy voice of Orochimaru as he walked into the room.

"See…I need an extra hand around here you see…I need your brother's eyes…and I know as a fact you won't help me willingly so I hired Shin here to help me get you situated." Orochimaru said with a chuckle.

"GO AWAY ALL OF YOU!! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!" Sasuke screamed at the sanin and his henchmen.

Orochimaru chuckled again and looked at Shin. "I'll leave you to your work Shin." He said and walked out.

Shin looked back at Sasuke and smirked he lifted a hand and the restraints that held Sasuke to the wall exploded. Sasuke looked at Shin confused then glared at him and stood up.

He could feel his chakra coming back to his body since the chakra restraints were off.

"Get the hell away from me before I rip your heart right out of your chest!" Sasuke growled.

"Ooooh feisty little thing aren't you…" Naomi snickered as she approached.

Sasuke crouched and grasped his wrist. "Stay back!" he snarled.

She continued to approach and electricity surrounded his hand. "Last warning!" He shouted. Shin chuckled and Sasuke glared and charged at Shin but suddenly Tashi did a few hand signs.

"**Spider Web Flower!"** Suddenly Tashi spat out a bunch of net like cobwebs at Sasuke.

Sasuke was thrown back at the force and he hit the wall. Sasuke grunted and struggled against the spider web like nets but struggling only seemed to make it stronger.

Shin chuckled and walked over to Sasuke who continued to try to struggle. Naomi stepped next to him and grinned. She reached out and touched Sasuke's cheek and caresssed it gently Sasuke could actually see the color of her black fingernail polish.

"He's kinda cute Shin…it's a shame really…feisty is just my type ah well…I guess I can always find someone else." She said still grinning. "I'd never date someone like you emo bitch!" Sasuke growled earning himself a slap from Naomi.

Sasuke grunted in pain but didn't scream or yell. Naomi backed up and started to gather some chakra that resembled lightning into her hand. She smirked and placed the chakra filled hand on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke watched with wide eyes squirming a little bit the chakra was hot.

"**Thunder Saber!!!"** Suddenly she released it and electricity exploded on his chest lighting the whole room. Sasuke howled in pain and some tears came from his eyes as he gasped for air.

"Aww…poor baby…does he need a kiss?" Naomi asked with a chuckle as she brushed her lips on Sasuke's. Sasuke's tried to turn his head away but she grabbed onto his head and kissed him. Sasuke bit her tongue and she screamed.

"Don't fucking touch me!!!" Sasuke wailed both in pain and anger.

"I think you talk to much." Tashi said and spat another round of cobwebs at Sasuke which landed on his mouth muffling his screams.

"Now…what are you going to do little Uchiha?" Sasuke hung his head there was nothing left could do but he wasn't going to give into Orochimaru.

Sugaku smirked and pulled out a knife with a jagged edge. Shin suddenly grabbed a tuft of Sasuke's hair and forced him to look up so it fully exposed his neck.

Sasuke let out a loud whine and some tears flowed from his eyes. Sugaku dragged the blade across Sasuke's neck making a deep cut in his neck also making blood spill out from it. Sasuke let out a strangled cry even though it was muffled by the cobwebs sticking on his face.

Shin smirked as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's eyes were starting to droop his vision was getting cloudy from his blood loss.

Shin pulled something out of his pocket and placed his hand behind Sasuke's head he put his fingers to Sasuke's hairline and Sasuke suddenly jumped as he felt something it felt like a hard pinch but only slightly more painful.

Sasuke suddenly started to feel dizzier than he had been. He let out a choked moan and he felt Shin rub the area where he had felt the small amount of pain.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it little Uchiha?" Sasuke didn't answer his vision got even more cloudy and suddenly the cobwebs disappeared with a puff of smoke making him slump to the ground.

"W-What did y-you d-d-do…?" Sasuke asked upon now realizing that his mouth was free of the spider web like substance.

Sasuke could hear Shin answering him now but his hearing wasn't working it all sounded like muffled voices he was so dizzy finely he just passed out. Shin picked up Sasuke and carried him out of the room to Orochimaru's main room.

**A short walk later…**

Orochimaru paced the room he knew that he was going to get what he wanted this time. Sasuke would help him get Itachi's eyes and he wouldn't even be aware of it. This was perfect.

Orochimaru was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He could've screamed in happiness he knew automaticly who it was. _"Shin must be done with his work…"_ He thought happily going to the door and answering it.

"Did you plant the bug on him?" Orochimaru asked and smiled when Shin nodded.

"Good work Shin now…let's see if this will bring Itachi to me…" Orochimaru said with a dark laugh. Orochimaru licked his lips again and looked back at Shin.

"You may be dismissed Shin." Orochimaru said. Shin nodded and left Sasuke with Orochimaru.

**Two minutes later…**

Orochimaru watched Shin leave then when he was gone he picked the thirteen year old genin in his arms and carried him over to the wall which also had chains and shackles bolted into it just like the other room.

Sasuke stirred and started to wake when he felt restraints being put on his wrists. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Orochimaru. He was so close, Sasuke was terrified he didn't want to be this close to the serpent. He watched with both fear and curiosity as Orochimaru shackled his hands high above his head and left his feet free to move.

"Now…Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru hissed and brought his hands to Sasuke's belt. Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to struggle.

"Shh…it's alright Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru cooed. Sasuke whimpered as the snake sanin pulled his pants down followed by his boxers.

"Now…let's play…whore…" Orochimaru hissed and gripped Sasuke's member in his hand and started to rub. The snake removed his own clothes and put his cock in Sasuke's face so they were touching his lips. Sasuke kept his mouth tightly pressed together he wasn't going to do this.

"Suck my little Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru ordered. Sasuke didn't comply and Orochimaru chuckled.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way." He said and drew a dagger out of his pocket. Orochimaru flipped Sasuke over onto his stomach and Sasuke felt the cold sharp tip of the metal poking at his entrance as Orochimaru spread his legs to make it more easier.

Sasuke suddenly realized what was going to happen but he still wasn't going to break. He wouldn't give this snake what he wanted, but when Sasuke felt the sharp dagger enter him he screamed and he started to struggle violently.

Orochimaru pushed the jagged dagger up Sasuke's ass slowly. Then stopped when Sasuke started to cry. "All you have to do is open your mouth Sasuke-kun…and I'll make it stop…" Orochimaru said caressing Sasuke's cheek then put his hard cock to Sasuke's lips.

Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips then yanked on Sasuke's hair making him cry out then he took the opportunity to shove his cock down Sasuke's throat and he started thrusting roughly making Sasuke gag.

Orochimaru stopped finely and then pulled the dagger out of Sasuke's bleeding ass and positioned his cock there instead. He suddenly thrust into him with full force. Sasuke wanted to scream but he couldn't due to his slit throat.

"Shhh…quiet Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke continued to cry as tears rolled down his face. He winced as Orochimaru came inside him. Orochimaru purred in Sasuke's ears as he started to play with his balls squeezing and fingering them gently.

Orochimaru's long tongue slithered out of his mouth and started to lick at them. Sasuke started to cry harder he felt dirty and humiliated. He just wanted to curl up in a corner and die. That was when everything went black.

**Meanwhile two hours later…**

Itachi silently walked through the forest it was raining, no not raining pouring and he was soaking wet but he didn't care. He wanted Sasuke back so badly. He was surprised to see Kakashi appearing right in front of him making him stop in place.

"Kakashi." Itachi said.

"Itachi…what are you doing out here in the rain?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm taking a walk what does it look like I'm doing?" Itachi replied.

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky as lightning lit up the sky. While the light was in the sky Itachi looked past Kakashi and he frowned as he noticed a large blood trail that was smeared and washing away.

He walked past Kakashi and Kakashi looked at him. "What is it?" He asked.

Itachi started to follow the blood and he pointed it out to Kakashi. "Look." Was all he said and continued walking.

Itachi and Kakashi followed the trail until Itachi heard what sounded like soft sobbing. He looked behind some bushes and his mouth dropped open and he leapt out of the plants and kneeled next to the person.

"Sasuke…?" Itachi asked. Sasuke jumped and slowly looked up at Itachi.

Itachi's heart sunk Sasuke's face was covered in bruises. Black eye, bruised lips as well as one being split, cuts on the side of his head. He was completely naked and bruises and cuts were shown everywhere, and he was so thin you could actually count his ribs. His raven black hair was also matted with blood and Sasuke had a strange smell coming off him but Itachi knew that smell he wasn't stupid.

Itachi kneeled to grab hold of his brother and Sasuke ducked his head and buried his face in his arms. Itachi felt horrible.

Kakashi finely spoke up. "Perhaps he might cooperate if I leave and leave you two alone. I'll go tell Kisame you found him and are bringing him back to the house."

Itachi shook his head. "No I'm taking him to a hospital." Itachi spoke.

Kakashi looked back at Sasuke and nodded and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi shushed Sasuke as he saw he was trying to speak.

"No talking Sasuke…that cut looks pretty deep…we don't want you messing up your vocal cords…" Itachi said softly.

Itachi reached down to pick up Sasuke who had just now realized he was exposed to Itachi. He tried covering himself with his legs as tears of fright ran down his face.

However when Itachi reached for him Sasuke started shaking violently. "Shh…Sasuke it's okay…I'm not going to hurt you…" Itachi said softly. This however had no offense on Sasuke's shaking.

"Come on now…let's go get you healed up…come on…" Itachi said hoping to get a response from his brother. More tears flowed from Sasuke's eyes and Itachi looked at his brother's shivering form he needed something to cover Sasuke's body as if on cue Kakashi appeared holding a blanket.

"Here you go Itachi you might need this." Kakashi said and handed it to the older Uchiha.

"Thank you." Itachi said and watched as Kakashi disappeared again to give them some privacy. Sasuke was still shaking from both fear and from the cold rain that was beating on his bare skin. Itachi grabbed him and he jumped but let Itachi get the blanket situated so it covered his personals.

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura was sitting on the balcony at her house she had her coat on and was just hanging over by the railing. She watched the rain fall from the sky. A tear ran down her face. She missed Sasuke so much she couldn't believe he would leave like that.

She suddenly heard a crash and she looked down from the balcony and saw Naruto had ran into some garbage cans and tipped them over. He got back up quickly and stopped bellow the balcony and looked up at her.

"Sakura! Sakura!!" He shouted.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What? What is it Naruto?"

"I heard a rumor that Sasuke is back in town and Itachi's taking him to the hospital!" He said climbing up the side of the building and onto the side of the balcony and hung there and kept talking to her while hanging on. "I heard that he was really beaten up…" Naruto said softly.

Sakura's eyes went wide from shock. "H-He's back?"

"From what I heard yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We have to go see if he's okay!" Sakura exclaimed but Kakashi appeared in front of the both of them.

"Hold it right there you two." Kakashi said firmly.

"Kakashi sensei! Please can I go see Sasuke!" Sakura begged. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid he's not in his right state of mind at the moment." He said softly. Suddenly Jiraiya appeared next to Kakashi.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"I went to go find someone I had a feeling Sasuke would show up injured not long after the Sound Village captured him. I found someone who might be able to help Sasuke…" He paused and looked at Kakashi. "…or at least a little bit…"

"I don't know Jiraiya…he's having major mental breakdown episodes…" Kakashi said worried.

"It's that bad?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi nodded. "He doesn't want anyone to touch him…and I think me and Itachi know why and what caused all this…" He added and looked at Sakura and Naruto.

"Can you tell us Kakashi? Please…" Sakura begged.

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Fine. But can we please get out of this rain?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened she had forgot it was pouring. She blushed feeling embarrassed that she hadn't invited them in sooner. "Of course come in." She said and opened the door that led inside the house.

They walked in and Kakashi put his coat on the coat rack. They all sat down and Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Soo…what happened…or what do you think happened Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat he was so nervous about telling this to them, they were so young still. "I think he may have been raped by Orochimaru or someone in the Sound Village while he was there."

Sakura gasped. "W-What?" She asked weakly.

"He is absolutely terrified and me and Itachi could smell semen on him."

"I'm going to kill that Orochimaru! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up.

"Calm down Naruto. Sasuke should be fine…in time…" Kakashi said.

"Please Kakashi can I see him please." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…I guess we can go but we can't get in the way if they ask us to leave then we have to leave…okay?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura and Naruto nodded and the four went to the hospital.

**Meanwhile…**

Itachi hurried into the hospital and looked around for a doctor. Sasuke clung to Itachi he had his arms wrapped around his body going all the way across his chest and he was squeezing tightly

Itachi knew Sasuke was scared of hospitals to be honest he always had been. But now with so many people here while Sasuke was in the state he was in, it made Itachi nervous.

He finely found a doctor and he ran up to him still cradling Sasuke. "Excuse me." He said firmly.

The doctor turned his attention to Sasuke and Itachi and his eyes widened. "Oh dear god! What happened to him?" He asked as he started to check on Sasuke.

"I don't know to be honest please just help him." Itachi said.

The doctor showed Itachi a room and he told him to lay Sasuke on the examination table. Itachi walked over and tried to set Sasuke down but Sasuke held onto him with a death grip.

"Hey…it's okay otouto…I'm going to be right here…no one is going to hurt you I promise…" Itachi said softly.

Sasuke burst into tears. "I wanna go home!" He rasped out it was hardly understandable since the cut on his throat was messing up his speaking.

"We'll go home soon I promise. I just want to make sure you're okay. Now please let go." Itachi looked at the doctor and motioned that he had to tell him something and he had to whisper it into his ear.

The doctor leaned in. "He was raped." Itachi whispered so lowly that Sasuke didn't even hear.

The doctor nodded. "That explains it."

"Sasuke if you want him to step out so you can get some blankets to cover your body he can." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at the doctor and then at Itachi. He paused for a moment but finely nodded.

"Okay." Itachi said and motioned for the doctor to walk out. Itachi helped Sasuke over to the bed instead of the table and laid him in it. Sasuke was in too much pain to walk. He then covered Sasuke's lower body up and then went to go get the doctor.

The doctor and Itachi walked in a minute later. Itachi walked back over to Sasuke and the doctor followed him. Sasuke started to shake again when the doctor came near. Itachi took hold of Sasuke's hand and squeezed softly trying to tell him it was going to be okay.

Suddenly the door opened and to Itachi's surprise Kisame ran in the room dragging Hidan behind him.

"Itachi! You found him!" He exclaimed.

Itachi nodded and looked back at Sasuke who was shaking harder. "It's okay Sasuke." Itachi said softly.

Itachi sighed when Sasuke didn't calm down. "Kisame? Could you and Hidan please leave." Itachi asked calmly. Kisame nodded and started out the door.

**Meanwhile…**

Kakashi and the two genins walked to the door of Sasuke's hospital room. Kakashi opened the door and saw Itachi trying to comfort Sasuke was trying to get away from the doctor so he couldn't touch him.

Jiraiya had gone to go get the person he had brought back to the village, supposabley he or she could help Sasuke.

Kakashi poked his head in the door and looked at Itachi. "Itachi." He said softly. Itachi looked up at Kakashi. "I have Naruto and Sakura they want to see Sasuke. Would that be okay?"

Itachi shook his head. "Not right now." Itachi said.

"Okay." Itachi nodded and Kakashi left the room and went back to Naruto and Sakura. "Itachi doesn't want anyone near Sasuke right now." He spoke. Sakura looked disappointed but she nodded. Jiraiya suddenly appeared and he had a blond woman with him.

"Naruto this is Lady Tsunade. She's going to help Sasuke." He said.

"She's another one of the Legendary Sanin isn't she?" Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll go in Jiraiya." Tsunade said and walked in with Itachi. Itachi walked over to Sasuke who was just sitting there the doctor was on the other side of the room. Tsunade looked at him and smiled.

"I'll take it from here." She said the doctor nodded once he realized who she was. Sasuke watched as Tsunade walked over to him. Even though she looked rather motherly she still scared him.

Sasuke started to shake yet again. "It's okay Sasuke calm down she's going to help you." Sasuke looked at Itachi and started to calm down. "That's it." Itachi said hugging Sasuke gently. Sasuke watched as the woman walked up to him and Itachi. She had a metal case with her.

"Can you lay down for me please Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke did as he was told and lay down on the bed. "Good." Tsunade said and sat down on the bed next to Sasuke. Sasuke started to get uneasy at her closeness but Itachi got him calmed down again.

"Sasuke I'm going to need you to be still for me okay?" Sasuke nodded and stared at Tsunade. "Okay I just have to do two things and then I'm done okay?" Sasuke nodded again.

"Okay can you roll over onto your side so your facing Itachi?" Sasuke gave a questioning look at her but did as he was told. "Relax this is going to hurt." She said.

Itachi watched her as she removed the blanket from Sasuke's naked body. Sasuke started to struggle violently but Itachi held him down.

"Calm down. You're fine." Itachi said softly. Tsunade rested a hand on Sasuke's lower back and her hand started to glow a dim blue as his body started to heal but it was rather painful for some reason.

Sasuke suddenly screeched out in pain and he started trying to kick her but Itachi wouldn't let him move. Finely Sasuke stopped struggling after he realized he couldn't do anything so he just started to cry from both fear and pain that he was feeling.

Finely Tsunade's hands stopped glowing and she just looked at Sasuke with pity. "That should help him with the physical damage but the mental damage is what you'll have to work on. He will be a bit sore for a couple days though."

Itachi nodded and covered Sasuke back up. "When can I take him home?"

"Anytime you like Itachi." She replied. He nodded and looked at Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke let's take you home and get you cleaned up." Itachi said then the another nurse walked in with some clean clothes which she handed to Tsunade. Itachi watched as the nurse left and Tsunade stood up and set the clothes on the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone then." She said and left so Itachi could help Sasuke change.

**Meanwhile…**

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the two young genin watched as Itachi supported Sasuke out of the room. Sasuke was shaking again only more violently than before. Tears started to flow down his face again at the thought of what could happen if Itachi left and Orochimaru found him.

This shocked Naruto, Sakura and even Kakashi. They never EVER had seen Sasuke scared this was even worse than when he had the senbon in his eyes and the doctor was trying to get them out, right now Sasuke was completely broken his soul seemed totally shattered.

Sakura couldn't stand it she started to move to go to Sasuke but Kakashi grabbed her arm. She looked at him with teary eyes and he sighed and shook his head.

"Not right now." He said softly.

"But…" Sakura said softly.

Tsunade rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "He needs time for the pain to go away Sakura…it may be a while until he trusts people. Give him some time." She said smiling gently.

Sakura nodded slowly and hung her head. Naruto just kept his eyes on Sasuke as he watched the tears roll down his face.

**Later…**

Itachi helped Sasuke into the house and up to their room. Itachi had told Hidan and Kisame to stay away from Sasuke until he was ready to be around more than one person, so Kisame and Hidan rented an apartment and were currently staying there.

"Itachi...." Sasuke moaned.

"Yes Sasuke?" Itachi asked helping Sasuke walk up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"I-It hurts…" Sasuke managed to get out with a sob as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Itachi shushed him.

"I'm sure it does Sasuke…but it'll go away I promise…it'll take time to heal though…" Itachi said softly as he helped Sasuke with his shirt.

"I-I'm …tired…" Sasuke whispered.

"I can understand that…" Itachi replied. He took Sasuke's pants off and was about to stand up and undress himself so he could help Sasuke take a bath since he could hardly move when he heard Sasuke's breathing.

He listened for a while before sighing to himself he stroked Sasuke's hair for a little while. Itachi suddenly felt something on Sasuke's neck where his hairline started.

He frowned and moved some of Sasuke's hair and saw a small black device stuck on his neck it had a small green light flashing. Itachi bared his teeth in anger and pulled on it and yanked it out of Sasuke's neck and looked at it then crushed it in the palm of his hand. He'd tell Kakashi about this after he and Sasuke relaxed for a little bit.

He looked back down at Sasuke and rested his chin on top of Sasuke's black silky hair. He grabbed a towel and covered Sasuke's body with it while he held Sasuke against his chest closely he then closed his eyes to join Sasuke in taking a nap.

**Meanwhile…**

Kisame sighed it was raining again and now he was stuck inside the apartment with a whiny and complaining Hidan.

"Kisame! There's **NO** food!" Hidan whined.

"Oh shut up already!" Kisame yelled.

"Don't tell me to fucking shut up!" Hidan yelled at Kisame.

"Just shut up go do some praying crap or something!" Kisame snarled and turned on the TV.

Then all the lights went off as the power went off. "Ahhh fuck…now there's no fucking power…" Hidan groaned. Kisame sighed and stretched out on the couch.

**Meanwhile…**

Itachi woke up a little bit later when he felt Sasuke squirming in his grip. "Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a yawn. Sasuke didn't look at him he kept his eyes lowered.

"Sasuke…what's wrong?" Itachi asked softly stroking Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked towards the bathtub and then back at Itachi.

"You ready to get clean and not fall asleep on me then?" Itachi asked and started to undress himself when Sasuke nodded. Itachi turned the water on and helped Sasuke wash up.

He felt horrible it was his fault Sasuke was in this condition. He should have told Sasuke the truth a long time ago. There was silence between the two for a long time before Sasuke spoke.

"Itachi…why did father hate me…?" Sasuke choked out. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'_Why is he bringing this up…?' _Itachi thought. "Sasuke…father…wasn't really a good man…but we both already know that…" Itachi said softly.

"Itachi…d-do you hate me…?" He whispered as the tears streamed down his face. Itachi stopped washing Sasuke's hair for a moment and looked at Sasuke both shocked and confused. _'Why would he think that?'_ Itachi thought.

Itachi went back to scrubbing the shampoo through Sasuke's hair. "No Sasuke. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you. You're my younger brother and I would never hate you." Itachi said picking out his words carefully.

There was another pause of silence before Sasuke spoke again. "D-Do…do you think I'm…dirty?" Sasuke barely got out the last word before he broke down into a mess of sobs.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said softly as he watched his brother with pity. "…no I don't…and you shouldn't either…it wasn't your fault…" Itachi said as he started to work on his own body once he was done with that he started to work on his hair.

Sasuke just stared at the wall not really focusing on anything.

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura was standing on the balcony again, for some reason standing on her balcony at the house always seemed to help her think about things. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She gasped and turned around and saw Naruto. "Ugh! Naruto! Don't scare me like tha- huh? Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing Naruto looked horrible his hair was all messy and he looked totally depressed.

"I-I'm worried about Sasuke…" Naruto squeaked. Sakura sat down and he sat down beside her.

"Oh." Sakura said softly as she looked over around the town. "I'm worried about him too." She added. "Wanna take a walk and talk about it?" Sakura asked Naruto hoping to cheer him up. Naruto slowly nodded.

**Meanwhile…**

Naomi smirked. Sasuke had fallen asleep a while ago Itachi had gone out to go tell Kakashi something and left all the windows and doors locked so no one could get in. But she could get in easily. She walked around the house and outside the kitchen window. She then smashed it in with her chakra as she punched it.

**Meanwhile (Sasuke and Itachi's room)**

Sasuke jumped he could have swore he heard the sound of a glass shattering he slowly got out of bed and started to walk through the house.

**Five minutes later…**

Sasuke came into the kitchen and he froze. The window was smashed in glass lay all over the floor. Someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and he struggled violently. Sasuke attempted to scream but a hand covered his mouth.

Suddenly he was thrown onto the floor and his clothes were ripped from his body. The hand was removed and Sasuke started to cry.

"Please let me go! Please I won't tell anyone! I won't! I swear! Please just don't do this to me!!" Sasuke said through hysterical sobs.

"Heh looks like we did a good job last time huh Shin?"

"Yes I believe we did." Sasuke heard Shin chuckle. Tashi walked over to Sasuke and Sasuke was flipped over onto his stomach.

"Please! No don't!" Sasuke screamed. Tashi did a few handsigns and smirked. **"Spider Web Flower!"** Tashi said and spat cobwebs on Sasuke's hands and ankles so he was pinned there.

"Please! I'll do whatever you want!" Sasuke begged.

"Sasuke, Sasuke…don't you see…you're already doing what we want…" Shin said with a grin. Shin unzipped his pants and released his cock and kneeled over Sasuke. Tears flowed down Sasuke's face more freely.

"It'll be over soon…" Shin said with a chuckle.

"Please…don't do this…" Sasuke whispered but suddenly screamed when Shin thrust all the way in without warning. Sasuke looked up only to be met with Shin's lips crushing against his own.

Sasuke tried to pull away but Shin pulled him closer. Shin removed his cock from Sasuke's ass only to pull out a vibrator that was twice the size of his own cock and brutally shoved it up Sasuke's ass making Sasuke scream as it tore him.

"There…that wasn't very bad was it?" Shin said as he turned it on while caressing Sasuke's cheek. He then put his cock to his Sasuke's lips.

Naomi freed Sasuke's hands but then pulled them behind his back and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and clasped them around Sasuke's wrists.

"Now suck." Shin said firmly. Sasuke turned his head in refusal but one sharp tug on his hair was enough to make the young Uchiha cry out and gave Shin the opportunity to shove his cock in Sasuke's open mouth.

"Suck." Shin commanded. Sasuke glared and bit down as hard as he could making Shin scream he withdrew himself from Sasuke's mouth and slapped him across the face.

He started beating Sasuke non stop no matter how many bones he heard snap he still didn't quit. He finely stopped when Sasuke started begging for mercy. He got up and smirked he walked over to Naomi who pulled a whip out of her backpack that she had on.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to beg more desperately. Shin started to whip Sasuke's back until it was covered in lash marks and blood. Sasuke cried harder than he ever had in his whole life he was in so much pain. Shin watched Sasuke cry and he smirked and looked him over he was covered in blood he looked horrible.

Shin smirked and picked Sasuke up. Sasuke didn't even struggle he didn't even move an inch he was in too much pain to move. He just watched as Shin carried him back to his and Itachi's bedroom and laid him on the bed then covered him up.

He pulled out a dark black rag and stuffed it in his mouth and halfway down his throat. He then pulled out a roll of ducktape and ripped off a piece. He put the piece of tape firmly over Sasuke's mouth so he couldn't spit out the rag. He also pulled out a syringe and injected its contents into his bloodstream and pretty soon he felt sleepy.

"There…I think Itachi will be more than happy now…" Shin said with a small chuckle as Sasuke fell asleep. "Let's go." Shin said and he Naomi and Tashi left.

**Meanwhile…**

Itachi sighed as he walked to Kisame and Hidan's temporary apartment. He had told Kakashi to go check on Sasuke to make sure he was okay. He sighed when he got outside the door of the apartment he could hear Hidan and Kisame yelling at each other about Hidan getting blood all over the apartment. And from what it sounded like Kisame wasn't paying for the damage this time and it sounded like Hidan was having a big problem with it. He knocked on the door and groaned when he heard more yelling.

**Meanwhile (Inside Kisame and Hidan's apartment)**

Kisame glared at Hidan. **"HIDAN DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH BLOOD STAINS!!! THIS CARPET IS WHITE AND YOUR BLOOD IS GOING TO STAIN IT!!! THIS ISN'T THE HOUSE HIDAN IT'S AN APARTMENT THAT WE RENTED!!! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF!!! I'M NOT PAYING FOR REPAIRS THIS TIME YOU IDIOT!!! YOU ARE!!!"** Kisame yelled at Hidan and Hidan glared daggers at Kisame.

"Like fuck I am. I'm pitch ass broke! I'm not paying for this!" Hidan screamed.

"GO TO HELL HIDAN!!!" Kisame yelled.

"Shut the fuck up fish stick!" Hidan shouted. Kisame growled and lunged at Hidan and wrapped his hands around Hidan's neck and started to choke him. He stopped when they both heard a knock on the door they both looked at it and Kisame released Hidan and got up and walked to the door.

Hidan grumbled and rubbed his neck. Kisame opened the door and was surprised when he saw Itachi standing there in the hall.

"I-Itachi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sasuke?" Kisame asked he was quite shocked. Surely Sasuke wouldn't want people close to him already.

"I have Kakashi looking after him."

"He trusts someone else already?" Itachi shook his head. "No he's sleeping and Kakashi is watching him." Itachi replied.

"Oh well…what do you want?" Kisame asked.

"I need you to help me keep Orochimaru and whoever else is with him away from Sasuke. He'll be coming after him…we all knew this was coming and I want to be prepared for it." Itachi said and smiled when Kisame nodded. Itachi looked around a little and then noticed all Hidan's blood. _"No wonder Kisame doesn't want to pay for it…this place is a mess…"_ Itachi thought.

"Place doesn't look that bad…it's pretty big for an apartment…" Itachi said looking around some more.

"Yeah and the bathroom is fucking huge!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Yeah…and that fucking huge bathroom is where you are going! **NOW GO!!!"** Kisame yelled the last two words.

"Fine, fine I'm going jackass!" Hidan growled. Itachi sat down on the couch and Kisame sat down on the one across from the one Itachi was sitting on.

"So you're going to help then?" Itachi asked.

"Of course we will." Kisame said with a reassuring smile.

Itachi smirked that's good. "I'm sorry you guys can't stay in the house at the moment…" Itachi said his voice didn't change though.

"It's no problem." Kisame replied. "So…how you been Itachi haven't seen you in a couple of days…"

**Meanwhile…**

Kakashi walked across the lawn of the house he walked up to the door and pulled out his lock pick. Itachi had said he had locked the door but to Kakashi's surprise when he pressed the lock pick into the door lock the door opened from the slight force of the touch.

Kakashi's eyes widened and a horrible feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. Itachi wouldn't lie to him about locking the door, and surely Sasuke would keep the doors and windows locked in fear of anyone coming in. Not to mention the fact that the last he had seen Sasuke he had been as fragile as a glass vase which meant he probably still could hardly move from the pain he had been in at the hospital.

He slowly took a step into the house and looked around. Everything appeared to be fine. He continued to walking through the house he didn't call Sasuke's name because he didn't want to scare him, also because Itachi had said not to wake him just watch him and make sure he was okay.

However when Kakashi reached the kitchen his eyes widened in horror. There was blood all over the place. There were giant pools of blood on the tile floor and there was large amounts of blood splattered on the walls and there were a couple on the ceiling.

His eyes then rested on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top that were discarded on the floor the clothes looked to fit a young adult. Kakashi was frozen in shock for a second before he saw a small trail of bloody footprints from what looked like a shoe that would fit an adult.

He slowly followed it he was afraid of what he might see. He followed the trail to the door of Itachi's room. He put his ear to the door and his heart sank as he heard a sob. He reached a hand out and started to turn the knob.

**Meanwhile (Inside Sasuke and Itachi's room)**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes he was sore all over he suddenly froze when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs he started to move to try and get his hands free and he let out a low whimper as pain burst through his body. His eyes averted attention to the door as he heard the handle of the door moving.

Tears started to stream down his face as the door opened slowly. He then saw a man with white spiky hair poke his head in and look around.

"Sasuke?" He called. Sasuke's eyes widened and he laid his head down and was still. Perhaps he could get the man to think he was sleeping. Kakashi rested his eyes on the bed and slowly made his way over to it.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as the man started to come closer, even though he felt the man had no intent of hurting him Sasuke was still scared shitless. Tears started coming from Sasuke's eye only more heavier.

Kakashi saw that there was someone in the bed as he started to get a little closer and he quickened his pace. Once he reached the bed his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said pitifully as he looked at Sasuke's face. Two begging tear filled eyes stared up at him. Kakashi reached down to remove the gag in Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke suddenly screamed and started to struggle. Kakashi quickly grabbed Sasuke and held him down so he wouldn't kick him.

"Shhh…Sasuke it's okay I won't hurt you…" Kakashi said softly. Sasuke continued to thrash about and scream into the black fabric in his mouth.

"Hold still! Please calm down Sasuke!" Kakashi said firmly he was loosing his cool and he knew he absolutely could not strike Sasuke.

"Shush now it's okay." Kakashi said still trying to calm Sasuke down. Sasuke was starting to wear himself out and his struggling subsided. Kakashi held Sasuke down until he stopped moving and just laid there looking at him with terrified tearful eyes.

"It's okay…you can trust me…" Kakashi said softly as he reached down to pull the tape off Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke let out a loud whine and flinched as his hand was inches away from his face and Kakashi's eyes saddened.

"It's okay…" He said and pulled the tape off and pulled the black rag out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke started shaking and Kakashi reached to pull him into a sitting position so he could remove the handcuffs and Sasuke started sobbing hysterically.

Kakashi sighed and withdrew his hand. He reached into his vest and grabbed his cell phone and dialed Itachi's number.

**Meanwhile...**

"So yeah…it's been a little hard these past few we- " Itachi couldn't finish his sentence as it was cut off when his phone rang. Itachi reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell. He checked the caller ID and he frowned. He flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" Itachi asked.

"_Itachi…you might want to come to your house…"_ Came Kakashi's nervous voice.

"What? Is he okay?" Itachi asked as when he heard Sasuke's sobbing in the background.

_"Umm…not exactly…well I don't know when I got here I walked through the kitchen an-"_ Kakashi started to explain but Itachi cut him off.

"Not right now explain it to me later when we're alone. Tell Sasuke I'm on my way okay?" Itachi asked.

"_Alright."_ Kakashi replied.

Itachi listened to Sasuke in the background and he felt horrible as he listened to Sasuke's screams of terror and telling Kakashi to, 'Go away' and 'Not to touch him'. Kisame could see his friends nervousness and he rested a hand on his shoulder.

Itachi nearly jumped when he suddenly heard Kakashi shout. "Kakashi! What happened?" Itachi asked.

"_Your brother just kicked me…ugh…in the…ooh…"_ Kakashi didn't even need to finish his sentence. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly heard his brother yelled out 'Itachi' so loud Itachi had to move the phone away from his ear.

"Itachi put on his leather jacket that he had wore since when he had came to the apartment it had been sprinkling outside he slipped it on and looked at Kisame and said bye then walked out the door. "Kakashi…put your phone on speaker." Itachi said.

"_Okay."_ He heard Kakashi say. He heard a small beep and things got a little louder he could hear Sasuke's sobs more clearly.

Kakashi laid the phone on the bed next to Sasuke. _"Sasuke?"_ He suddenly heard from the phone. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stared at the phone for a second.

"Nii-san?" He asked.

"_Hey…I'm coming home…I'm already out of the apartment building…you okay?"_ Sasuke let out a choked sob before answering.

"No…it hurts…" He cried.

"_I'm sure it does Sasuke…but I'll be home shortly…I promise I'm going to go now so I can get home faster…okay?"_ Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and tears flowed down his face.

"No!" He exclaimed and Kakashi looked at him. "Please…stay…" Sasuke whimpered.

There was a pause over the phone before Sasuke got a reply. _"Okay Sasuke…I'll stay…"_

**Six minutes later…**

Itachi hurried into the house and made his way upstairs. He looked to the left side of the room and saw Kakashi calmly waiting while reading his porn book. He looked to the right side of the room and saw Sasuke staring at him his hands were still tied behind his back.

Itachi put his phone away he had been talking to Sasuke on speaker phone the whole time he was on his way since Sasuke was afraid of being alone with Kakashi. Itachi felt horrible as he looked at his little brother. He was covered in blood and cuts and bruises. Itachi looked at Kakashi and looked at the door.

"You can leave now Kakashi thank you." Kakashi nodded and walked out. Itachi walked over to Sasuke and rolled him over onto his stomach and his body started shaking in anger when he saw a vibrator was shoved up Sasuke's ass. He gently pulled it out earning a scream from Sasuke. "Shh…" Itachi shushed stroking his brother's hair. He removed the handcuffs and hugged his brother tightly.

"I-It hurts…" Sasuke cried.

"I know…shh…it's alright…" Itachi soothed.

"I want it to go away…please…make it stop…" Sasuke pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I can't make it go away…but I promise I'll stay with you…" Itachi said softly. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"It'll be okay Sasuke…" Itachi said calmly while he stroked Sasuke's hair.

"Please don't leave me alone again…" Sasuke begged.

"Shush…I won't Sasuke…I promise…" Itachi picked Sasuke up and carried him to the bathroom so he could get him cleaned up.

He set Sasuke on the floor so he was propped up against the wall and then walked over to the large bath about the size of a hot tub and started the water. Sasuke watched him the whole with tired looking eyes. Itachi took his clothes off and walked back over to Sasuke. What Itachi liked about this house was it had a huge bathtub and it was deep too.

Hell it was so deep Itachi could get the water to go up to his chest which is how much water Itachi put in it. He picked up Sasuke and walked back over to the bathtub. He got in first then pulled Sasuke in too. He propped Sasuke up on his lap and started to clean the blood and dirt off his body and out of the cuts.

Itachi looked Sasuke over a few times he sighed. Sasuke had dark bruises and large gashes on his body.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at Sasuke looking at him with full attention when he noticed Sasuke was trembling again.

"T-They're going to come back…aren't they…" Itachi sighed.

"Yes they are…" Sasuke burst into tears and Itachi hugged him tightly. "…but I promise I won't let them hurt you again…we'll be ready for them…" Itachi said softly.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Itachi as he put the sponge down. Itachi let the water run out the drain then he filled the tub with more water only now it was clean and not bloody.

"Okay Sasuke let's tackle that hair." He said. "Can you lean back for me?" Itachi asked hoping that Sasuke wouldn't be afraid to put his head underwater for a second to get it wet. Sasuke hesitated but allowed his brother to help him lean back into the water. "You ready now?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded and Itachi slowly tilted his head back until Sasuke's whole head was under water and then he quickly pulled it back up.

"Okay now let's see…" Itachi said picking up the bottle of shampoo that he and Sasuke always used. Hidan and Kisame used both had their own type of hair cleaning products while he and Sasuke shared the same one.

He squirted some of the shampoo into his hand and rubbed his hands together and started scrubbing it into his hair until it was a thick lather then he got Sasuke to put his head underwater again. Itachi then moved to the conditioner and he repeated the same process.

"Okay there you go." Itachi said stepping out of the large bathtub. And got two towels then pulled Sasuke out of the water and helped him dry off. Itachi went to go get some clothes and came back a few minutes later with black shorts and a dark black tank top that had the Uchiha crest on the back of it.

He handed them to Sasuke who took them and got dressed. Itachi got dressed as well he had just got a pair black jeans and a white short sleeve shirt. Sasuke and Itachi walked out of the bathroom and Sasuke looked out the window.

**Five weeks later…**

Sasuke was hanging out at the park. He was sitting on the swings just thinking. He suddenly heard Naruto's loud voice.

"Hey! Sasuke!" He called. Sasuke looked to his left and saw Sakura and Naruto walking over to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing just wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked away from them. "No thanks."

"Oh c'mon Sasuke." Naruto insisted. Sasuke ignored him for a good five minutes before finely giving in.

"Fine whatever…" Sasuke said hopping off the swing and landing next to Naruto. The three were about to walk out of the park when a voice stopped them.

"Hm…where do you think you're going." Sasuke froze on spot and turned around Naruto and Sakura did the same. They looked and saw Shin, Naomi, Tashi, and Sugaku.

"Now…Sasuke why don't you come with us…"

"Like hell I will!" Sasuke yelled and white electricity surrounded his hand. Sakura pulled out a kunai and Naruto charged up an attack as well.

Shin chuckled. "It's no use Sasuke…you might as well give in." He said with a grin. Tashi did some hand signs and did the attack he had been lately using.

"**Spider Web Flower!!!"** he shouted. Two large cobwebs shot out and pinned both Naruto and Sakura to a tree. Sasuke backed up a little bit.

"I'm warning you! Come any closer and I'll kill you!" Shin looked at Sugaku and nodded telling him to go get him. Sasuke glared and the white electricity chirped and danced about in his hand. Sasuke ran at Sugaku and got ready to attack.

"**CHIDORI!!!"** He yelled and thrust his hand out at Sugaku's chest. Sugaku howled in pain as he was hit with the attack.

"**Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"** Shin shouted and exhaled a large fireball from his mouth. Sasuke was thrown backwards when the fireball hit him and burnt his chest. He landed against a large rock and he backed up as Shin towered over him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted while Naruto struggled to get free so he could help his friend. Shin pulled out a katana and stabbed Sasuke through the stomach. Sasuke choked out a scream his body tensed from the pain.

Naruto broke free and charged up another attack he charged at Shin and thrust his hand outwards and hit him in the chest with the blast. **"Rasengan!!!"** He yelled. Shin grit his teeth and was thrown backwards from the force of the blast.

Naomi suddenly appeared behind Naruto and knocked him out with a single blow.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she struggled to free herself. Shin got back up and walked over to Sasuke who was lying on the ground choking up blood. He was trying to save himself from pain by not moving an inch because even the slightest movement hurt.

Shin towered over Sasuke with a wicked smirk on his face. Sasuke looked up at him with begging eyes he coughed up another mouthful of blood. Shin was about to lay the final blow when his arm suddenly was grabbed. He looked to the right and saw Kisame holding his wrist.

"Leave him alone." Shin smirked.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Shin asked with a smirk. Tashi came up behind him and laid a crushing blow to Kisame's stomach making him let go of Shin's wrist. Sasuke looked up at Shin again and Shin smirked

"Time to say bye, bye." Shin said and shoved the blade deeper into Sasuke's stomach. Suddenly Shin felt a horrible pain in his chest. **"Lightning Blade!!!"** Came a loud voice. Shin screamed as the hand plunged through his chest. Everyone stopped when they saw Kakashi with his hand in Shin's chest.

Kakashi took his hand out of Shin's chest cavity and walked over to Kisame and helped him up. Shin coughed up some blood and was raised a kunai and threw it at Kakashi when Itachi appeared in front of the way and quickly did some hand seals and put his hands to his lips.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!!!!!" **He shouted sending scorching hot flames from his mouth. The kunai melted into nothingness and it burned Shin to ash killing him instantly. "That's for hurting my brother…" Itachi said. Naruto got up again and hurried over to Sakura and ripped the cobwebs off of her.

"Thanks Naruto." She said and got ready for a fight. Naomi frowned and chakra formed in her hand in an electricity like style. She appeared behind Itachi and put her hand on his back. **"Thunder Saber!"** She yelled and a huge blast of electricity was released from her hand onto Itachi's body.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock and he screamed in pain. Naomi smiled. Sugaku smirked and did some seals of his own. **"Fire style: Pheonix Flower jutsu!"** He shouted and exhaled multiple fireballs from his mouth. Three of them hit Itachi one hit Kakashi and five barely missed Kisame.

Itachi kneeled for a second trying to substain the pain. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and gasped she hurried over to the youngest Uchiha and looked him over. Sasuke just kept his eyes on Itachi.

"S-Sasuke…?" Sakura squeaked has he coughed up a pint sized amount of blood onto the ground. She slowly reached to pull the katana out of his body but Kakashi's voice stopped her.

"Sakura! Don't pull it out! We have to wait." He said. Sakura nodded softly. Naruto did some seals and smiled.

"**Shadow clone jutsu!" **Naruto and his shadow clones ran at Naomi and attempted to beat the shit out of her but apparently Naomi was smarter than she looked because she could tell which was the real Naruto and she kicked him hard in the gut making him double over.

He lost control over his shadow clones and they disappeared. Kisame stood back up and looked at Sugaku. **"Water style: Water Shark Bomb jutsu!"** He shouted and a large shark made completely out of water came out of his hands and flew out towards him.

Quickly rolled to the side and the shark hit one of the slides and exploded drenching the slide in water. Sugaku smirked but as soon as he did he was it with a a large fireball jutsu that Itachi had delivered.

Sugaku went crashing through a tree from the force and he lost consciousness when he hit his head hard on a large rock.

**Five minutes later…**

It didn't take long for them to take out the rest of Shin's team. When the fight was done Itachi walked over to Sasuke who barely had his eyes open.

"Itachi…" He coughed out.

"Don't talk." Itachi said firmly. Kakashi kneeled and grasped the handle of the katana that was still embedded in Sasuke's stomach. He looked at Itachi and Itachi looked back at him and nodded. Kakashi took a deep breath and suddenly yanked the katana from Sasuke's body.

Sasuke threw up two mouthfuls of blood or more like enough to fill up a bucket and rested his head back on the ground. Itachi quickly took off his shirt and put it on the wound and started putting pressure on it. Suddenly a blast came out of no where and pierced into Itachi's chest and out the back of his body.

Itachi's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock. No noised came from him only a small choked scream. Blood started gushing out from the hole in his back and from his chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and then closed and he collapsed on top of Sasuke.

They all looked to the left and saw Naomi was the one who had attacked him. Hidan smirked and suddenly appeared behind her and plunged his scythe into her chest she let an agonized scream as she collapsed to the floor dead.

**Two days later…**

Kisame sat in the room looking out the window. He took a quick glance at the two Uchiha brothers lying in the two beds in the hospital room. He sighed then looked continued to look out the window. Observing things usually helped him think. He suddenly looked back at the bed that was lying in when he heard the bed creak when Itachi had sat up.

He looked at Itachi and Itachi looked back at him. "Hey Itachi." Kisame said softly. Itachi nodded then looked to his left when he heard a beep. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Sasuke was lying in the bed he had a long tube protruding from his mouth, he was his torso was wrapped in bandages. The middle of the bandages had a large blood stain. He had an IV in his right arm. He also had little patches attached hooked onto his chest to help monitor his body. Itachi's eyes looked Sasuke up and down. Kisame watched Itachi waiting to see how he'd react.

"Is he okay?" Itachi asked.

"From what the doctors said he'll be fine in a couple of weeks." Itachi nodded.

"You're both lucky. They said that blast just barely missed one of your lungs. And if that katana had been any deeper then Sasuke would've died on spot." Kisame said looking back at Sasuke.

"I see…" Itachi said softly. He then pulled the IV that he had in his own arm out then got out of the bed and walked over to Sasuke's bed. He gently touched Sasuke's face and was surprised to see Sasuke's eyes open one fourth of the way.

"Hey…" Itachi said caressing Sasuke's cheek softly. Sasuke closed his eyes at Itachi's touch a single tear ran down his face. Itachi heart ached for him he knew the poor boy must be miserable.

"It's okay Sasuke you'll be out of here in a couple of days." Itachi said softly and leaned down to kiss Sasuke on top of the head.

Naruto and Sakura suddenly walked into the room they appeared to be talking about what had happened two days ago. Hidan came in after them once he saw a chair he was instantly in it his eyes closed as he tried to get some sleep. Itachi took a step back so Sakura and Naruto could see Sasuke for a bit.

Sakura was instantly beside Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke!! Are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you want something? Itachi is he okay? Is he going to die?" Sakura said so fast the rest of them could hardly keep track of the questions she was suddenly shooting off.

Itachi raised his hands. "Yes he'll be okay and no he is not going to die." Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Naruto walked beside the bed and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke!" He said happily. Kakashi suddenly appeared in the room with his book in hand. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry I'm late…I uh…saw an old lady drowning in a lake…and I…" Sakura and Naruto glared.

"**LIAR!!!"** They both shouted pointing at him. Kakashi laughed nervously and then looked at Itachi.

"Is he alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah he's fine." Itachi said running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

**Four days later…**

Sasuke and Itachi sat on the couch at home.

"You know…" Itachi started. "I don't think Orochimaru will come after us again. Since we killed his strongest ninjas…I think he's done." He said smiling.

"He better be." Sasuke said with a chuckle and poked Itachi on the forehead like had always done to him when he was little.

"Hey…" Itachi said with annoyance.

Sasuke chuckled. "You're the best Itachi." Sasuke said and ran out of the room. Itachi smirked.

"Get back here foolish little brother!" He shouted and ran after him.

**The End**


End file.
